Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived
by Shadowfaxw
Summary: Book 1 of McGonagall's Boy series. These will follow each of Rowling's books and change what pertains to my storyline.  Synopsis: Why does McGonagall hide her smile when she sees Harry? What if Lily and James were never Harry's biological parents?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. All characters, places, etc. belong and

are property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1 - Sugar Quills

Limping down a Hogwarts corridor, an elderly woman screamed out in pain. Very few students took this corridor because of Moaning Myrtle. The woman doubled over in agony and passed out.

The library at Hogwarts was always chock full of students. Four legends of the school, the Marauders, were helping to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had all become Aurors, much to the faculty's surprise.  
"Well James, that about wraps it. I have about three inches to go on this report and then we can fly it over to the ministry," said Sirius, quill between teeth, probably a sugar quill, and working hard.  
"Just use Chars. He should be on his perch in the office. Besides, it saves time. Lily told me not to be late for supper again."  
Chars was the smoky, black owl he had been given by Dumbledore when he passed his Auror finals. He and Lily were married the day after.  
"Prongs! Tell Moony to bring me up another box of sugar quills. I just about cleaned this one out."  
"Okay, Sirius," said James, shouting Sirius's order to Remus, who was down the hall preparing the next DADA lesson.  
Remus noted the order at once and began searching through his closet. "Let's see what we have left: Fizzing Whizzbees, Acid Pops, a whole gross of Ice Mice is best left for the summer time. Ah! Here they are," said Remus, removing a bright purple box with a picture of a fluffy cream quill on it.  
"Honestly," groaned Remus, barely making his way up the steps, "these things weigh a ton! Did you order them Super-sized from Honeydukes?"  
"Yep," grinned Sirius, "and extra-fine. I figured it wouldn't hurt since I have a few more reports for the ministry due tomorrow."  
"What? A few more? You must have been putting it off!" said Peter as he walked in. "Myrtle's at it again. I just came from the second floor. The entire corridor has been flooded."  
"Prongs, go straighten her out. You always did have a way with Myrtle," teased Remus, while Sirius laughed in agreement.  
"Okay," agreed James. "Just don't start heading down to the dungeons without me. I love messing around in Snivellus's private stores."  
James walked out of the classroom and proceeded to climb the Grand Staircase. He was truly going to miss this place. He had gone to school for seven years, then Auror training, and now he was back as an associate professor. He and Lily had also gotten married here. They were also living here in the professors' quarters and were planning to move to Godric's Hollow by the middle of fall term. Moving along the stairwell, his mind was joggled out of his train of the thought by the sound of water trickling down to the ground floor. Damn Myrtle, he thought.  
Walking down a wet hallway with an unhappy ghost was no mean feat, especially when objects or persons were in your path. Completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone on the floor, he turned head over heels and fell flat on his face.  
"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing down there?" Seeing her unable to answer, his eyes wandered down to what she was clutching.  
"Who did this to you, professor?" But there was no need asking. Whoever had done it was probably long since dead. Almost everybody Professor McGonagall loved died in the wars against Grindelwald and Voldemort.  
James was no expert at delivering babies, but he managed to keep a fifty-year old woman alive during childbirth.  
When the child made his appearance, his similarity to James was striking. James knew that himself and McGonagall were distant cousins far down the line, but none of the Potter traits had ever shone like this.  
"It's a beautiful boy, professor," said James, handing the baby to his mother. "What will you name him?"  
"I won't name him Albus, that's for sure, or Emeric, after his grandfather. I'll name him," sighed the weary professor, "Harry. Yes, Harry. Take him, James and raise him as your own. I knew Lily was unable to bear children, no matter how quiet you kept that secret. So please, take him," she said, pushing newborn Harry into her young cousin's trembling hands. She, then, laid back and fell asleep.  
James conjured a stretcher for her and walked to the hospital wing, with Professor McGonagall floating beside him. He handed the baby and the professor to Madam Pomfrey and made for the library.

"McGonagall had a baby?" gasped Sirius. " Is that biologically possible?" Remus and Peter sniggered in response.  
"Seriously, isn't she a bit old though?"  
"I don't know," said James. "All I know that there is a baby in the hospital wing named Harry and he's a dark one."  
Remus, Sirius, and Peter knew all about James's relations with Professor McGonagall.  
"You know that in our Scottish clan, once a generation, the blood spits out a dark one. Professor McGonagall was the dark one in hers, I was the dark one in mine, and now Harry is the dark one in his. But I have never seen both the McGonagall side and the Potter side in one kid. Green eyes and black hair.."  
"That's very interesting, Prongs, but where will you keep the kid? You can't teach and baby-sit at the same time. Besides, what will Lily say?" asked Peter.  
"Calm down, Wormtail. She would be delighted since Voldemort sterilized her with a curse almost two years ago."  
Gathering his things, James left for the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had cleaned Harry up and given him some food and a sleeping potion so he no longer looked like a screaming red bundle. The nurse handed the sleeping Harry to James, and immediately went to tend to Professor McGonagall.  
James turned on his heel and left for his quarters. Half-way down the corridor, he heard a sarcastic booming voice.  
"Moony! Bring up another box of sugar quills!"  
Inside, James laughed to himself. It was amazing the way that Sirius got rid of his cavities by magic. Shaking his head, James turned onto the hallway where Gryffindor tower was. Right next to the Fat Lady was a portrait of Lady Violet, the entrance to the Gryffindor faculty's rooms.  
Once inside his quarters, he conjured a patchwork quilt and a few plush lion pillows. He placed Harry on the quilt and proceded to the kitchen to conjure baby food. Lily was asleep on the sofa. He muttered a cleaning charm and suddenly the room was spotless. Before he could get started preparing Harry's lunch, he glanced at his watch and knew the Mad- Eye was waiting for him.  
"I'll be back soon, Harry!"  
With a loud crack, he Apparated and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – My Adopted Son

Lily glanced at the clock. It read half past two.

"James must be at Dueling lessons with Moody, though I don't see why he goes. He is an accomplished Dueler already."

She sat up and glanced around the room. The professors' quarters were slightly smaller than Gryffindor Tower, but they still had the homely feel of a castle to them. Red tapestries with gold lions embossed on them graced the walls while deep red poufs were placed around the fire. Usually, James left their rooms messy, but today, surprisingly, they were clean. The room was spotless, except for one small child on the floor.

"A baby?"

Lily got up off the couch and removed a small flowerpot from the mantelpiece. The sparkling green powder glistened in the pot as she scooped a small handful and threw it into the fire.

"Sirius! Get up here, now!"

Lily could not have been angrier. The countless times that James and Sirius had pranked their friends by stealing their kids were childish and pointless. She opened the door as Sirius knocked and slammed the door behind him, sending the baby into tears.

"Sirius, where did this baby come from?" roared Lily. "Last time you guys took somebody else's baby, James showed up here with two kids!"

"Relax Lil, it wasn't James's idea to bring them here last time. Fred and George Weasley can be very convincing when it comes to certain matters. But this baby's name is Harry and he's McGonagall's son."

Those last few words made Lily break down into tears.

"You can't keep doing this: stealing babies from professors of all people. Professors? McGonagall had a baby? Oh, this is too much for me. You and James could get into serious trouble for this," wept Lily, tears streaming down her face.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He glanced down at his watch, his ministry papers were due soon and he had to get there for advanced Auror training.

"McGonagall gave her baby up, Lil. She said she wanted you and James to legally adopt him because it would be too dangerous for her to raise him, due to circumstances. And good Ol' Sirius has the adoption papers right here," said Sirius whipping the packet of papers out of his robes pocket.

"What is his full name, Sirius?" asked Lily, wrapping Harry up in the quilt.

"Harry James is his full name, and it is now Harry James Potter," sighed Sirius, letting Lily put the final signatures on the paper. James had signed them earlier at Hogwarts. McGonagall couldn't bear to sign it due to weakness, so she asked Sirius the favor.

"Sirius, will you be the godfather? Obviously, our lives are in danger everyday with Voldie on the loose. I'm going to ask Minerva eventually to be the godmother. I want her to be involved in her son's life."

"You know, Lil, she won't be involved that often. She has a job to do."

"I know that, Sirius, I meant at Hogwarts."

Harry started wailing again. His nose scrunched up in hunger and he was red from screaming.

"Oh, Sirius! He's hungry! Why don't you head to the market to buy some baby food, as we have none? Here are a few pounds."

Sirius took the money and left swiftly, knowing that Harry would wear himself out from screaming. Poor, little guy, he thought.

Lily smiled to herself as she conjured a plush rocker with napping pillows. She knew that Sirius meant well, but she only said that to get him out of the way. She sat down and cooed to Harry as she positioned him for feeding. As soon as she unbuttoned her blouse, the wailing stopped only to be replaced by a soft suckling.

"Well, if I can't have one, I might as well should breastfeed my adopted one."

She smoothed his jet, black hair(the little he had), and gazed into his piercing green eyes. He looked back at her as if to say, "Thanks Mum." She smiled at him and as he was preoccupied, she was sure he would've smiled back.

"I love you, Harry, my son."

* * * Back at Hogwarts * * *

A gray blur swept across a Hogwarts window. Sirius caught the owl at the last minute.

"Chars, my feathered friend. Take this to the Ministry, will ya?" Chars snapped at Sirius, menacingly.

Sirius didn't know why Chars didn't like him. Normally, he got along with owls just fine. Throwing his last box of sugar quills away, he glanced at his watch. This had become a habit every twenty minutes. The papers he were sending to the Ministry were not the papers due to the Auror office, but a letter for James confirming Harry's adoption. He was hoping Chars would get there before Christmas.

Chars flew back in the window and had a sly grin on his face. He flew up to Sirius's face and started nipping on his nose.

"Whoa! You bloody owl! What is it?"

Sirius knew that asking Chars what was going on was no good. He gathered the struggling owl into his arms, mounted his Silver Arrow, and flew out the window, heading straight for the Ministry.

When they reached London, Sirius and Chars squeezed themselves into the telephone box.

"They ought to make this more comfortable for large groups," thought Sirius out loud.

Back at Hogwarts, Sirius had made a copy of the letter he was writing James, since Chars had a habit of dropping his letters into villages below. Once at the Ministry, he stuffed the letter into the owl's mouth and sent the owl off into the corridors, blocking the way out.

"Ok, Chars. Find James and hurry!" yelled Sirius after the owl.

* * * Auror Training * * *

"Good, James, good. Move your feet a little more to get the full effect," growled Mad-Eye. He cast another spell at James, which James easily deflected. "You're getting better. You know you are one of the best Aurors the Ministry has, but we are constantly encountering new problems in the magical world and you guys have to be ready for it."

James nodded his head in agreement and raised his wand, preparing to make his shield for another attack.

"Now, let's see if you can deflect the Killing Curse...," smiled Moody, while everything seemed to fall into slow motion.  
"Potter! Pay attention!" James's head snapped back into place. Raising his wand, he cast his shield, which encircled his body with a glowing, green mist.

Moody raised his wand, as he muttered the words.  
"Avada Kedavra!" A green beam of light shot out of Moody's wand and headed straight for it's target. James strengthened his shield, stumbled, and moved no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 The Boy Who Lived

There was no denying Moody's reaction. He was thunderstruck. Just as he was starting to get very nervous about a life sentence in Azkaban, he heard James get up.

"Damnit, Potter. Don't be doing that to me," as James started laughing, but stopped when Moody's magical eye fell on him. "Still, that was a mighty good defense mechanism, but I think playing dead is more meant for Sirius. He is after all a canine in Animagus form."

James stood up and brushed himself off. He loved playing around with Moody, due to the fact that Moody jumped at any little noise. Moody really didn't return the compliment. He usually scolded James every time he did this.

"You have mail, Potter," said Moody, retrieving the rolled up piece of parchment from Chars's leg.

James unrolled the letter and sighed. "Finally, I have a boy of my own. You hear that Moody! I have a son!"

Moody looked mighty uneasy. Children weren't his favorite part of the human world. He detested them almost as much as Severus did. They were such troublemakers.

"Maybe that kid will teach you responsibility, Potter. You sure could use some. I hope Lily is happy, but I thought Voldemort sterilized her?" asked Moody.

"That bastard did sterilize her. Professor McGonagall gave her newborn up for me and Lily to adopt. His name, now, is Harry James Potter. He's a gorgeous little boy too. He has the Potter traits and the McGonagall traits all rolled into one."

"And the Moody traits...," muttered Moody, under his breath.

"What was that Mad-Eye?" asked James, caught off-guard

"Oh, nothing son. Well, you best reply to Sirius and then return home to your wife and child. I will see you in a few months. Best of luck, Potter."

* * * * Hogwarts * * * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall stood at the front of the class, her hands clasped in front of her. "Class! Please come to order! Today, we will be studying Metamorphagi. Now, who knows what Metamorphagi are?"

A girl with bright pink hair shot her hand up, narrowly missing the girl sitting beside her.

"Yes, Miss Tonks?"

"A metamorphagus is a human that change his or her appearance at will."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, Miss Tonks, would you care to demonstrate?" asked Professor McGonagall, beckoning her to come forward.

The girl walked up to front of the class. Squeezing her eyes together, the class watched in awe as her hair changed from bright pink to neon purple. When she opened her eyes, several guys were applauding her in the back.

"That is enough, Shacklebolt," scolded Professor McGonagall. "Thank you, Miss Tonks. For homework, I want you to write a roll of parchment on how metamorphagi change their appearance at will. This is due in two weeks and will be graded harshly. Class dismissed."

After the class had filed out in the corridor, Professor McGonagall set herself down in her easy chair. She had no more classes for the day and she was glad of it. Her students hadn't really performed as well as she hoped this year, except for Miss Tonks of course, who was an excellent Transfigurations student; however, she still missed the unforgettable Marauder's. Although, they were a nightmare to teach, they were sometimes the only reason she still taught. She glanced down at her biscuit tin. Lily had send it a few months ago. It had a picture of Harry on it. Really and truly, she couldn't bear to give her baby up, but it was for the best. Besides, by the time Harry was eleven, she would probably be teaching him here also.

She sighed as she ate the sugar biscuit. It was now mid-October and James, Lily, and Harry had all moved into Godric's Hollow, which was a beautiful suburban neighborhood in the magical community. It was near Helga's Den, Rowena's Flock, and Salazar's Lair, which did not house Dark Wizards. In fact, Dumbledore lived in Salazar's Lair as a boy, and it still is one of his favorite places to visit. But she made her home in Scotland. She liked to call her place, Old Fezziwig, after the Charles Dickens character. Her home was always a place full of laughter, or it used to be.

And as she sat reminiscing, Albus Dumbledore Apparated in front of her desk, nearly sending the biscuit ten feet into the air.

"Albus, that was not funny!" yelled the professor, as she made her way to pick up the biscuits on the floor, but his arm stopped her. "What is it, Albus?"

"Minerva, do you remember when I told you that Sirius Black was the Potters' secret-keeper?" Minerva nodded her head in response. "Voldemort found where they were staying and last night, he..." He cut off suddenly and collapsed onto the floor. "He killed all three occupants of the house!"

Minerva felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Sirius Black would never betray James. None of this could be true. "Albus, was Harry alive?"

"All three occupants, Minerva."

This was a real blow for Minerva. Harry wasn't even a year old. To her, he was still the newborn she had left. Damn Voldemort, she thought. He has killed five two of my best students, manipulated another, and he's killed my baby! That bloody bastard! "NOOOOO!" screamed Professor McGonagall, crying into Albus's shoulder. "This can't be true, Albus. We have to go to Godric's Hollow. We just have to."

"Very well, Minerva, though I don't know if you will be able to take it," he said as the two of them Apparated to the cursed neighborhood.

* * * * Godric's Hollow * * * *

Smoke rose from the ashes of a house once widely loved in the magical community. Parties were held quite frequently, especially the Halloween parties, whether it was Halloween or not. The werewolf spectacular was quite good.

Minerva and Albus Apparated on the corner and made their way towards the house. He spotted a couple also searching through the remains.

"Frank? Alice? Have you found them yet?" he called out to the couple.

"Yes, Albus. They're over here," Alice Longbottom said, beckoning them to come over her. Alice was a pretty woman who was also an Auror at the Ministry. In her hands was a little blue bundle, affectionately known as Neville.

Frank noticed who had arrived and went over to greet them. "Albus," he nodded, "Minerva. This is my son, Neville Franklin Longbottom, professors," motioning his hand towards his wife.

"We have found two bodies, Albus, both with a look of terror on their face," said Frank removing a few long wooden beams to reveal two crumpled bodies.

"James! Lily!" gasped Minerva.

"But Frank, where is Harry?" asked Albus.

It was only then that everybody realized how silent it was, until a cry broke the eerie spell of the night.

"What the..," gasped Frank. He ran over to where a few charred clothes and blankets lay and underneath was a bundle wrapped in a yellow and blue Quidditch blanket. "Hey, little guy. I've got you now." He picked the little one up and carried him back over to where Minerva was standing. "I believe I have that something that belongs to you, professor."

He smiled and handed the baby to Minerva who was silently weeping. Harry immediately stopped crying as soon as he entered his mother's arms. She noticed a vivid lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Well, I'll be damned. The youngster managed to outsmart Voldemort. I guess he'll be taking my job in the near future," chuckled Albus. "He'll have that scar forever. Well, well, well, Harry Potter."

"Should I change his last name back to McGonagall, Albus?"

"Well, technically, Minerva, his last name actually should be Moody, but I would leave it as Potter. The Dark Lord may be gone, but his followers remain and it would be safer for him to remain with that last name. When he's older, he may change it if he so desires."

"Very well. Where will he stay?"

"I think I will arrange for Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley to take him in."

"I forbid it, Albus. I have met Petunia and she is the most horrid woman I have ever seen. No, he is coming with me. I lost him once, and I will not lose him again."

Minerva gathered herself after her lecture to her elder and started walking towards the curb. "Come, Harry. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

*POP*

Minerva apparated just in time to see her housekeeper, June, sweeping the front walk. Cobblestones and sweeping, lush fields perfectly accented her Highland abode.

"But, Madam, you are a professor! A child requires constant care and you are away so often!" June exclaimed, clearly shocked to see Minerva reunited with her child.

"June, this is Harry James. To protect his true heritage, I shall keep James and Lily's surname. If anybody found out he is actually my son, he could be in danger. I and his real father have a long list of enemies. Thank God, he's not Dumbledore's son!

The years had been good to Old Fezziwig's. Overlooking the highlands and a nearby loch, the stone mansion was one of the oldest in the village. In relation to Hogwarts, McGonagall's house was not terribly far. The castle lay in the Northern Highlands with Hagrid's hut and the Quidditch Pitch within the grounds, and the Forbidden Forest on the outskirts. Along the southern ridge of the same mountain range, Old Fezziwig's dressed Loch Shanty, as McGonagall called it though it possessed no formal title. Five hundred yards northeast of the loch, nestled safely in the mountains, McGonagall's house stood out proudly among the rich, green landscape. Upon entering the property, a muggle would only see a humble stone farmhouse, oblivious to the Gothic-inspired architecture and magical dome topping the roof.

"Welcome home, son," said McGonagall, her eyes swelling with tears as she carried Harry over the threshold. Harry's eyes widened as he scoped the property and the grandeur of Fezziwig's, the lush foliage reflecting in his equally verdant eyes.

Opening the front door, Minerva muttered a spell, sealing the boundaries of her property to Apparitioners and Portkeys. Minerva preferred her home as "homey" as possible with the slightest bit of pomp and grandeur. A magnificent tapestry of the Hogwarts crest graced the cream paneled Front Hall. Embroidered with sparkling gold thread, the tapestry was truly a marvel to behold. Scattered all over the house were various statues and suits of armor. Enchanted with the knowledge of Britain's past, these artifacts had no shame in yelling facts at random intervals. Harry would stand to learn a lot from the metallic missionaries of his home.

Wood paneling accented the kitchen along with marble counter-tops. Although McGonagall's house elf, Violet, did the majority of the cooking, the old professor loved to break out the cookbooks now and again, perfecting her culinary skills. Her favorite recipe "Toad in the Hole" was to become Harry's favorite as well. A coffee machine, microwave, hand-carved bread box, and electric tea kettle littered the counter-tops. The dining table in the adjoining room sat twenty, enough for an Order of the Phoenix meeting, which were held each fortnight. Plush scarlet velvet, mahogany chairs lined the polished mahogany table as if a VIP meeting was pending. A large three tiered, crystal chandelier hovered over head. Right off the kitchen, near the pantry, lay the water closet, which contained swimming gear, water gear and toys for the three-lane lap pool outside.

If you think the Beast had an impressive library, it paled in comparison to that of Minerva McGonagall. Giant five foot, carved stone fireplaces with lion rampants, tended daily by Violet, highlighted wall to ceiling bookcases with rolling, brass ladders. Homespun rugs with the Gryffindor crests and colors protected the stone tile from daily wear. Red, porcelain lamps atop mahogany, rectangle desks scattered the floor. Above the main fireplace mantel was bare. Minerva was saving this very spot for a family portrait of her, Harry, and "Vee," as Harry called the house elf. Directly opposite this place was the grandest spectacle of all, the grand staircase. Made of white stone and built into the house itself, it split midway and opposite staircases met in the music room on the floor above.

McGonagall had the best of magical literature from History to Theory, Charms, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, methods, Runes, magical creatures, Quidditch and other magical games and sports, Transfiguration, N.E.W.T. study guides, O.W.L. study guides, and even culinary cookbooks from the finest witches and warlocks. She also sported an impressive collection of Muggle subjects such as Biology, Physics, Mathematics, Geography, English, Word Literature, Fine and Visual Arts, Culinary Arts, Sports, and Music.

McGonagall took Harry into the nursery, carrying him on her hip. The room though it was generously large was also quite bare. Placing Harry into his high chair, she proceeded to create the baby's suite. With a stroke of her wand, she covered the walls in a pale gold paint with scarlet, paisley wallpaper trim. Conjuring a mahogany crib complete with scarlet bedding bearing Gryffindor's lion rampant, Minerva created, additionally, a four-poster bed identical to hers to store until Harry was older. A red drooped in one corner holding various sized lions, badgers, and eagles. No snakes here, McGonagall thought. A plush, rocking lion graced one wall next to a mahogany bookcase, which contained various magical tales including Beetle the Bard. Empty frames grace the shelves and Minerva would not hesitate to fill them.

After checking him over as thoroughly and meticulously as she could to ensure he was not injured from his harrowing ordeal, she changed him into his fleece, red lion pajamas and tucked him into his crib.

"Vee." The elf popped out of thin air into the presence of her mistress.

"Yes, madam?"

"Take this sack of galleons and go to Hogsmeade for some children's clothes. I need sizes 6-12 months, please. We shall go shopping again once he outgrows them. And pick up some groceries as well. I fancy Yorkshire pudding and beef roast on Sunday."

The elf nodded her head and taking the money, she popped out of sight. Minerva needed to lie down and rest. This emotional turmoil from the last few days was enough on top of raising her son. Changing into her tartan nightgown, she crawled into her four poster and immediately dropped off to sleep.

The master bedroom was the largest in the house, yet it contained so little in relation to the other rooms. Adjacent to the nursery, it contained the same decoration and furniture, minus the crib. The walk-in closet was enough for two people and the whirlpool bath put most Jacuzzis to shame.

Young Harry stirred in his crib. He thought he heard a WHOOSHing sound coming from two floors above, but it wasn't enough to make him cry out for his Minna. Vee popped into Harry's room. House elves can sense when the children of their masters awaken in the night. Harry's big green eyes met Vee's big amber eyes.

"Hello young Master Harry, my name is Violet." She reached out her hand and watched as his tiny hand clasped her knobbly finger.

"Veeee!"

"Very well, then." The house elf snapped her fingers and she was gone.


End file.
